UN PAPÁ PARA NAVIDAD
by Oyuky Chan
Summary: Hinata y sus hijos están pasando una triste Navidad pero Sasuke llegara para suplir por ese día a alguien muy especial que ya no esta entre ellos. Regalo de intercambio del foro de "HINATA KISU" para mi amiga Luciana Fernandez... espero que te guste. SxH


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de mi buen amigo Kishimoto, la historia es íntegramente mía,**

_One shot dedicado a __**Luciana Fernández**__ quien fue mi amiga secreta en el intercambio de __**"HINATA KISU" **__un pajarito me contó que te gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con la linda Hinata así que espero que este one shot sea de tu agrado. Un beso y un abrazo ¡Feliz Navidad y un excelente año nuevo amiga Luciana._

–

–

–

**UN PAPÁ PARA NAVIDAD.**

La fría mañana de Navidad estaba comenzando, los pajarillos aun permanecían en sus nidos a causa de las bajas temperaturas, _"Una de las peores nevadas del año"_ dijeron en la radio, sin duda era cierto ya que las manos de Hinata se enfriaban aun más a cada minuto que pasaban sin ser cubiertas por unos calientes guantes de felpa, y su delgada bata de dormir no la ayudaba mucho a entrar en calor.

La joven madre se encontraba preparando el desayuno, unos deliciosos hot cakes acompañados de una rica taza de cocoa caliente para sus pequeños mellizos los cuales aun estaban enfundados en sus confortables pijamas y arropados con un cobertor cada uno. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa en cuanto olisquearon la mezcla de pan recién hecha.

– ¡Buenos días Okaasan! –El hijo mayor por minutos solamente, saludó alegremente a su madre.

–Buen día Kenshi querido– Hinata se acercó y le dio un beso en su fría mejilla.

– ¿Que hay de desayunar? – La menor de ellos aun se tallaba sus perlados ojos tratando de desperezarse.

–Buen día para ti también Kira chan– Con una linda sonrisa su madre también la besó e incluyó unas pocas cosquillas para que despertara del todo su pequeña mujercita.

Unos minutos después acercó a la mesa el platón lleno de Hot cakes y las tazas del líquido caliente a sus hijos para que desayunaran tomando una para ella también.

–¡Cocoa, la favorita de papá!– Kira, quien sólo hizo el comentario inocentemente, no se dio cuenta de que la sola mención de su progenitor le hizo daño a su madre.

Hinata suspiró y dejó en la mesa la dulce bebida. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus blancas mejillas.

Kenshi quien se percató de todo pateó por debajo de la mesa a su pequeña hermana haciéndole una seña de que se callara, cosa que obedeció.

– ¿Okaasan, no tienes apetito? – El pequeño rubio se acercó a su madre y la abrazó.

–Creo que no cariño, será mejor que vaya a cambiarme– Hinata revolvió los cabellos dorados de su pequeño hijo de seis años y se fue a su habitación.

Kenshi observó como su madre cerraba la puerta tras de si e inmediatamente se dirigió a su hermana quien estaba a punto de llorar al igual que su mamá.

–No llores nee chan– El niño abrazó ahora a su hermana mientras la calmaba.

–Por mi culpa mamá lloró y…– La pequeña rubia sorbió su nariz. –Prometí a papá portarme bien– La niña estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, extrañaba a su papá y seguramente él se enojaría con ella por haber hecho llorar a su mamá.

–No llores o me harás llorar a mí también nee chan– El pequeño ojiperla estaba a punto de escurrir las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

Ser el hombre de la casa era muy difícil.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y el chiquillo fue quien abrió.

– ¡Buen día Uchiha San!– Con una sonrisa igual a la de su padre Kenshi recibió a la visita.

–Buen día, busco a tu mamá ¿esta en casa? – Un hombre de la misma edad que Hinata, enfundado en un elegante traje negro al igual que sus ojos y su cabello y que llevaba un maletín en la mano le preguntó al pequeño.

–Si esta, pero no se si lo podrá atender– Dijo el niño recordando que su mami estaba triste por haber recordado a su papá.

–Sólo dile que vengo a hablar sobre Naruto– El hombre azabache sonrió de medio lado al nombrar a su amigo.

–Espere aquí, en seguida la llamo– El pequeño rubio sabia que ese señor era el abogado de su papá por lo que lo fue corriendo a avisarle a su mamá.

Recorrió todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina en donde se encontró a su hermanita picoteando el pobre hot cake sin atreverse a comérselo por completo, rió para si mismo y siguió su camino hacia la habitación de su madre. Llamó un par de veces.

–¡Okaasan!… te busca el abogado de papá, esta afuera– No esperó respuesta y se regreso a continuar con su desayuno.

Hinata salió deprisa y ya cambiada, su bata había sido sustituida por un abrigo grueso, unos vaqueros y unas botas para entrar en calor.

Al pasar por la cocina sólo agradeció a su hijo y salió a hacer pasar a Sasuke a la sala y con un ademán lo invitó a tomar asiento. Una vez que ambos estaban cómodos Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

–Hinata, se que es difícil para ti firmar estos documentos pero es necesario, solamente así podre agilizar los tramites y estoy seguro que también lo piensas así– Sasuke había sacado de su portafolio una carpeta y la extendió sobre la mesita de centro.

La joven mujer simplemente la miró y leyó con dolor aquellas letras "Seguros de vida Konoha" la agarró entre sus manos y tomando el bolígrafo que Sasuke le ofreció plasmó su firma junto a la de su difunto esposo; Naruto Namikaze.

Después de eso no pudo evitar que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos y abrazando a Sasuke se permitió llorar como no lo había hecho desde que su marido había muerto un par de meses atrás. El azabache simplemente la abrazo permitiéndole desahogarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los niños estaban escondidos detrás de la pared, habían visto todo y aunque Kira estuvo a punto de correr a abrazar a su mami Kenshi no se lo permitió por que entonces los descubrirían espiando.

– ¿Sabes que podría alegrar a mamá? –El pequeño rubio estaba tramando algo, su cara de pillo lo delataba.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Su hermano se acercó a su oído y le dijo lo que estaba tramando mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el infantil rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unos minutos después Hinata simplemente hipaba aun en brazos del Uchiha, se había desahogado por completo, aunque eso no le aseguraba que dejaría de extrañar a quien fue su gran amor por tantos años.

Por su parte Sasuke seguía tranquilo acariciando los largos y negros cabellos de la joven madre, le dolía verla así, destrozada y triste, él estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conoció pero Naruto siempre fue quien ocupó el corazón de la Hyüga por eso jamás peleó por ella, se alejó y se conformó con saberla feliz al lado de su amigo.

–Al firmar esos papeles… sentí como si dejara ir el recuerdo de Naruto, es por eso que no quería firmar nada Sasuke kun– Hinata aun estaba abrazada al chico, en él sentía un gran apoyo.

–Lo se Hinata, pero… era necesario, si no lo hacías el seguro se quedaría con todo el dinero y tú y los niños quedarían desamparados– Sasuke al sentirse tan cerca de Hinata se alejó de una forma un poco brusca y bastante sonrojado.

Hinata al notar también lo cerca que estaban se levantó de su asiento un tanto nerviosa y le ofreció una taza de café la cual el chico aceptó.

La joven se fue a la cocina encontrándose a su par de retoños terminando de desayunar, seguramente todo ya se había enfriado por lo que se dispuso a preparar un pequeño refrigerio para su invitado.

Ambos niños se hicieron una seña y se fueron del lugar dirigiéndose a la sala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la sala el Uchiha estaba guardando en su portafolio la carpeta ya firmada junto con otros papeles que le mostró a Hinata explicándole todo sobre el seguro de vida de su amigo, pero de repente sintió un par de miradas sobre si y giró su rostro; ahí frente a él estaban los mellizos Namikaze.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Sasuke arqueó una ceja extrañado.

Los niños parecían estudiarlo minuciosamente mientras se decían cosas al oído y se hacían unas señas extrañas entre sí que Sasuke no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podrían significar.

Entonces ambos niños tomaron aire en sus pequeños pulmones y casi gritaron al unísono mientras hacían una respetuosa reverencia frente al hombre azabache.

–¡POR FAVOR SE NUESTRO PAPÁ PARA NAVIDAD!

Sasuke dejó caer los papeles que tenia en la mano al momento de escuchar esas palabras y Hinata, quien estaba llegando con una charola en mano con el café y el refrigerio también se sorprendió tanto que dejó caer lo que llevaba en sus manos.

El Uchiha no sabia que hacer ni que decir, giró a ver a Hinata, pero ella sólo se cubrió la boca para evitar que un sollozo escapara de ella al momento que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Regresó su vista a los niños quienes aun estaban frente a él agachados manteniendo su reverencia.

–Yo no… no lo se… ¿por que quieren eso? – El pobre hombre estaba muy nervioso, la actitud de Hinata lo sacó de balance y las caras inocentes y esperanzadas de los mellizos lo dejaron sin palabras.

–Mamá esta muy triste desde que papá murió, siempre esta llorando por todos lados y trata de que no la veamos cuando lo hace– Kenshi había tomado la palabra.

–Pero cuando usted Uchiha san llega de visita mi mamá sonríe al menos un poco, es por eso que queremos que sea nuestro papá en esta Navidad– Kira era quien hablaba esta ocasión.

–Solo queremos que mamá sonría nuevamente como cuando papá estaba con nosotros- Kenshi estaba por llorar pero unos brazos cálidos lo rodearon y un pecho conocido lo acurruco junto con su hermana.

Ese abrazo era de Hinata quien lloraba de felicidad al saber que sus hijos poseían un corazón tan noble como el que tenía su amado Naruto.

Sasuke desde su lugar veía como ese par de niños eran tan iguales a su padre, por que hacían las cosas sin pensar pero siempre con buenos sentimientos de por medio. Sonrió ante la escena mientras se ponía de pie.

–Hinata, por favor permíteme ser el padre de tus hijos el día de hoy– Sasuke Miró con ternura a ese par de chiquillos a quienes se les iluminó la mirada al saber que Sasuke aceptaba su propuesta.

– ¡Genial dattebayo!... papá esta feliz de que aceptes Uchiha san– Kenshi se soltó de los brazos de su madre y corrió a abrazar a su padre, al menos hasta que terminara la Navidad.

–Bien, creo que todo esta dicho así que hay que comenzar a preparar la cena– Hinata se limpiaba discretamente las lágrimas derramadas para dar paso a una sonrisa sincera.

–¡Sii! Yo te ayudo a rellenar el pavo mami– Kira agarró la mano de su mamá quien se fue a la cocina junto con el invitado.

Kenshi se quedo en la sala mirando fijamente el sillón favorito de su padre mientras sonreía, en este se encontraba sentado alguien, ese alguien era Naruto quien hacia una señal de victoria a su hijo.

–Gracias por ayudarme hijo… se que Sasuke será un buen padre para ustedes es por eso que te pedí este favor– En ese momento la figura del rubio mayor se levantó de su asiento llegando a donde estaba parado el niño.

–Todo salió bien papi, ahora… ahora se que tienes que irte pero… te voy a extrañar mucho- Unas lagrimas estaban por derramar los perlados ojos del niño, pero su padre se arrodilló junto a él y le revolvió los cabellos mientras que le regalaba un cálido abrazo.

–También los extrañare hijo, cuida de mamá y de Kira chan y procura no hacer enojar mucho al Teme, es medio gruñon ¿sabes? jajaja…

En ese momento la voz de Hinata llamando a su hijo se hizo sonar en la sala.

–Debo irme papá, espero verte pronto– Dicho esto el niño salió rápidamente del lugar para ser recibido cariñosamente por su ahora completa familia.

–Espero que no tan pronto hijo… siempre los amaré ¡Dattebayo!

La silueta fue desapareciendo poco a poco mientras que en la cocina los Namizake junto con el joven Uchiha se divertían preparando lo que seria su primera de muchas Navidades juntas.

– – –

_Eh aquí mi intento de SasuHina, espero que haya sido de tu agrado mi querida Luciana y del gusto de ustedes también mis queridos lectores. _

_Les deseo un Feliz año nuevo lleno de amor y paz. _

_Les manda un abrazo su amiga: **Oyuky chan…** ¡Matta ne!_


End file.
